BlueandGold Dragons
by lawl89
Summary: R just in case I decide to put some stuff in, nothing bad in Chapter 1, I will include in AN and replies and disclaimer if you might want to skip the chapter. A MazrimMoiraine, ToveieneLogain fic. This is only my second fic, so please be nice!
1. Gentled

I think I've finally decided. I can't wait any longer for more votes. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Marissa: Thanks for the reviews! *guilty grin* I think you know what you're talking about! Thanks for the help! I'll change that part about Taim, but I like making Logain evil (you'll find out why he's in such a bad mood...).  
  
leamaryu: Thanks for the review! Did you get my other review? I hope so....lol. thanks for the advice!  
  
Ilona1: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I didn't really pay attention to the first two or three books, I was just reading them out of boredom, but when they got good, I started paying attention, and I'm gonna re-read them (bought them yesterday). I haven't updated in a while because I've been way too busy with my other fic..I think I'm going to call the Asha'din something else, Aes Gaidar. Not sure though.  
  
Anna-Ray: Thanks so much for the help! You should read the books you know...  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks so much for the help! You should read the books you know...I could lend them to you, they're WAY better than Shannarah....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wheel of Time, or any of the characters, ideas, logos, etc. They belong to Mr. Jordan. No profit or money is being made. This goes for this whole fic. Read the books or prepare to be confused.  
  
Okay here we go:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A still figure slumped on a knobby mare, wandering across the snow. The horse would stop occasionally and nibble at a tuft of grass, and the rider did nothing. It was as though it was a corpse that rode the brown mare across Andor, from Caemlyn, to the Black Tower.  
  
Mezar Kurin stood stiffly at attention, dressed only in his breeches, in front of the assembled Dedicated. He could feel his face heating. It took all of his willpower not to finger his thin mustache nervously.  
  
Mazrim Taim stood nearby, with his best arrogant half-smile brushing his lips. Blue-and-gold Dragons wove around the sleeves of his black coat from elbow to cuffs, in imitation of the Dragons on Rand's arms. Though Mezar suspected he would not appreciate the observation. He was tall, nearly as tall as the Lord Dragon, with a hooked nose and eyes like augers, a physically powerful man who moved with something of a Warder's deadly grace, but shadows seemed to follow him, as if half the sunlight in on the Training Grounds had gone out; not real shadows, but an imminent air of violence that seemed palpable enough to soak up the light. Taim radiated danger the way a fire gave heat. He knew who he was and his own worth, though he plainly set it higher than the sky. The M'Hael.  
  
Snow began falling. Still Taim waited. One hour passed, and then two. Some of the Soldiers and Dedicated began shifting, exchanging confused glances. It got colder and colder. Still, Taim waited. Mezar felt his fingers and toes begin freezing, but he did not so much as shiver. He would not give Taim that satisfaction. He would not. He would not. He wou-  
  
He was suddenly hanging by his ankles in midair. He could not see the flows of Air, of course, but they were there. Saidin. The male half of the One Power. Taim was not channeling. It was the man who stood at his left side, Mishraile. The pause lasted a heartbeat, and then he was being whirled in the air. Faster and faster. The world became a spinning, whirling blur. Then he felt another man seize saidin. There was a sharp snap, and then the whirling receded. He was slowly lowered to the ground. He felt the shield that lay between him and the One Power lift, and he lunged for it. He would KILL Taim! Damn the man! All he had done was spoken that the Lord Dragon might not wish for the parties to be doubled! He lunged for saidin. Only to hit a chasm. A chasm that he would never cross. This was impossible. He was gentled!  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mezar's cry chilled everyone to the bone. He fell onto his knees, a heap of tears and sobs. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Taim straitened, rising to his full height like a panther unfolding, and faced the assembled Asha'man. "Anyone else have a question about my orders? The LORD DRAGON'S orders?" he asked calmly. Mishraile kicked Mezar in the ribs. The man groaned.  
  
The assembled crowd was shocked. Taim had ordered that the searching for deserters be redoubled, and when Mezar protested, he had been strung up by his heels and beaten, and then gentled! What was Taim doing?  
  
"No, M'Hael." The assembled murmured.  
  
"Good." Taim glided away towards his 'palace', boots crunching over the snow. The crowd parted as he walked through. He felt fear, anger, wonder, pity, and confusion. But mostly fear. Good. As he strode past Logain, the False Dragon, the only man here with a name as black as Taim's, the tall man stared at him fearlessly. Taim would have to deal with him. Oh, yes, Logain Ablar would fall.  
  
Leaning in close, Taim murmured as he strode past, not so much as pausing. "Your move, Logain."  
  
The challenge was set. Logain's dark eyes glittered as he turned without waiting for the formal dismissal, and strode towards his house, deep in thought. He would have to step carefully from now on. Taim was very dangerous.  
  
But then, Logain thought, a small smile touching his lips, so was he. 


	2. Balefire

Here's the second chapter. I edited the first a bit, and this is the next part. Enjoy! Or not, this chapter is R. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The horse stopped abruptly outside the huge walls of the Black Tower and bent her head to nibble at the yellow grass poking out of the snowdrift.  
  
Her rider, slumped into the mare's mane, raised her head dejectedly. She was young, about twenty or so, and very pretty, perhaps even beautiful. There was a dignity to her, or had been, but it had been broken and little remained. Long dark hair hung to her waist in soft ringlets and curls, but it was dirty and disheveled. Her dark blue silk dress was covered in tears, mud, and blood, and her cloak was barely there, hanging off one shoulder. Her dark eyes were filled with loss and pain, and had dark circles under them. Blood crusted one side of her head.  
  
"I guess this is it, girl." The woman's voice was raspy and she swallowed painfully before continuing. "Thank you."  
  
The mare turned to look at her rider. The woman smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. Dismounting, she straitened her dress and patted the mare's neck, smoothing her mane. Then slapping the horse on the rump, she sent her off trotting. "Go home, girl."  
  
Turning to face the tower, the woman began walking. She had a definite limp, and every step shot agony up her slender form.  
  
Entering through the main gate, the woman stopped long enough to murmur that her name was Temaile, and her business was to see the Dragon Reborn so that she may serve him.  
  
The guard, a tall man with missing teeth and a crooked nose, leered at her. "If I had a copper for every pretty young girl wanting to sleep with the Lord Dragon, missy, I'd be richer than an Aes Sedai."  
  
The woman's head snapped up indignantly. "Excuse me? What do I look like? A whore?"  
  
The man licked his lips. "A very pretty one, I might add. If I were you, I'd go for an Asha'man. His Lord Dragonship is most unpredictable. Or, if you like, a gate clerk."  
  
The woman's face darkened with rage, and without another word she spun on her heel and stalked off. A queen could not have walked with more dignity, despite the limp.  
  
"Bastard." She muttered. Stopping a young harassed-looking woman in the street, she asked where she could find the barracks.  
  
"The barracks? That way."  
  
"Thank you." To the obvious question in the woman's eyes, she added, "I'm looking for my......brother."  
  
"You too? I had just been married a week when we found out that my husband could channel. Bloody nuisance. I'm almost hoping that he'll burn out and then we can go home. You get in a fight on the way here?"  
  
Seeing that the woman was a likely source of conversation, Temaile fell into step with her. "Sort of. I was robbed. My name's Temaile. Do you need any help with that?"  
  
The woman shifted her bundle of laundry with a sigh. " Mariah. Can't say I don't, I suppose. Where are you staying?"  
  
"No where. I just arrived. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the Lord Dragon, though."  
  
The woman laughed. "It's hard enough to see the M'Hael, let alone the Lord Dragon. I did see him once, though." Glancing around, she laughed softly. "He's quite the looker. If I wasn't married, I'd be after him like a bee after honey. Everyone knows he's having a little fling with that pretty girl on his arm, though. Heard him call her 'Min'. Beautiful child. And she knows it. You should see the breeches she wears, I half expect her to burst out of them. Even the M'Hael was staring."  
  
"The M'Hael?"  
  
"You don't know? Mazrim Taim. He's quite the looker too. Half the women in the village are following him around like moon-eyes calves. No wonder the man never comes out. Too dark-looking for me though. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could channel him, and I can't channel a spark. He swore fealty to the Lord Dragon, and he trains all the Asha'man. Rumor is, he and Logain are fighting like bloody bulls. Taim had one of Logain's group gentled yesterday, and now everyone is waiting for Logain's move."  
  
Temaile helped Mariah set the load of laundry down near the well. Five others knelt by washtubs, up to their elbows in soapy water, scrubbing at black coats and other laundry. "Thank you, Temaile." Mariah said, straitening with a groan. "Tell you what, if you help me with this laundry, then you can stay at our place until you find your brother and see your Dragon. Deal?"  
  
Temaile took the other woman's outstretched hand with a smile. "Deal."  
  
"Mariah," A short woman dressed in green with her long hair tied back squealed as Temaile and Mariah sat down, "Did you hear about what some deserters -Logain's men, formerly, anyway- did to the M'Hael?"  
  
The woman sitting beside her glanced nervously about her shoulder. "I don't think we should talk about it this openly, Realle.."  
  
Realle sniffed. "Really. There's no one here, Derah. It'll be fine." Turning to Temaile, she continued. "He was in a fine temper this morning -screamed for hours over little things he did. Had to teach his class from his sickbed and the whole Tower heard him yelling. Some trick with the Power, I think, no human could be that loud, still have a headache, I do- and he gentled two more of Logain's group- And then the Lord Dragon came. I heard that he talked with Taim for about two hours, and one of them deserters, I can't remember his name, and his brother, can't remember his name either-both Dedicated- Traveled or something, whatever it's called, into the room, shielded the Lord Dragon and the M'Hael, and then hit Taim with the Power, and burnt a hole through his stomach, and then Taim killed them both. He was bleeding to death, but there turned out to be no major damage, after the Lord Dragon got some Yellow Aes Sedai in there, but he could only be partially Healed for some reason, even though Nynaeve Aes Sedai spent hour with him, someone said something about a weak form of balefire, and he's still confined to bed." Realle talked rapidly without pausing. Temaile wondered if the woman required oxygen like the rest of the human race.  
  
Mariah snorted. "I very much doubt that, Realle."  
  
Derah grimaced. "It's true, Mariah. All the Asha'man are prowling around like wolves outside Taim's door, they went completely insane when he was nearly killed, you would've thought it was the Dragon they were protecting. Last I heard; he's still in a foul mood, maybe it was the herbs Nynaeve Sedai gave him."  
  
Temaile choked. "Nynaeve Sedai?"  
  
Mariah frowned. "You know her?"  
  
Temaile forced a smile, cursing herself silently. "I used to. She was an old friend of mine."  
  
Derah laughed a high musical sound. "Bet you must be proud of her, then. I heard she figured out a way to Heal stilling and gentling, Healed Logain by accident."  
  
"Yes, I am. She was always a very smart girl." Temaile's face was bright with a sudden eagerness. "Do you think there would be any way...I....I......might be able to see her?"  
  
"I think so." Realle said slowly. Temaile nearly fell over with shock. So the woman did have to breathe! "She's staying in Taim's palace -I don't know how you expect to get in there, though."  
  
"Thank you!" Temaile exclaimed. Standing, she turned to Mariah. "Would you mind if I dashed off for just ten minutes? I must see Nynaeve Sedai as soon as possible!"  
  
"Not at all." The woman gestured to the laundry. "Take you time. I won't be going anywhere for a while."  
  
Temaile smiled. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Without another word, she dashed off. She skidded around a corner, and smacked into a man wearing the pinless black coat of a soldier.  
  
"Sorry," she began, but he cut her off by drawing her into a store house. Temaile stared screaming, useless sounds against the ward that enveloped them. She fought, all but useless against the flows of Air that pinned her to the ground.  
  
Mazrim Taim stared moodily at the wall. His dark tilted eyes were filled with anger. A plate of untouched food lay beside his elbow. He was in a dark mood, and no servant wanted to be near him when he was, especially after he channeled the last one strait out the window. He wondered vaguely if he was still alive. Probably. He hadn't hit him THAT hard. Or maybe not. The man was probably a weakling, if he was; the world was a better place for his death. Mazrim could not abide fools and weaklings.  
  
His drilling gaze shifted to his stomach. The bandages wrapped around his middle were an unnecessary nuisance. He was sure the bloody Yellow sister had just done it to annoy him. And that bloody medicine too. He saved the Lord Dragon's life, and in return the bastard makes that bloody woman Heal him!  
  
A headache throbbed faintly behind his temples. He would have to get Cyndane to give him one of her massages, for some reason, he couldn't sleep without them.  
  
Shaking off the pain, he got out of bed. He instantly regretted it, though, when his whole side felt like it was on fire. Closing his mind to the pain, he had a lot of practice, he seized saidin. The torrent of power raged through him, but he felt very alive. The pain became a distant, pulsing throb. Drawing as much saidin as he could hold, he savored the clean taste of it. The taint was gone.  
  
Mazrim reluctantly released saidin, and dressed quickly. A vertical slash appeared in midair, and he was halfway through when the door banged open. Brimming with saidin, Mirishaile and another Asha'man burst into the room. Mazrim paused and very pointedly looked towards the door.  
  
"I am still in bed, if that bloody woman should ask. Neither of you saw anything, clear?"  
  
"Yes, M'Hael. If I may ask, sir, where are you going?"  
  
"For a ride. I need to get away from that bloody woman and her bloody concoctions."  
  
Mirishaile laughed. "I don't blame you, M'Hael. The Aes Sedai is an absolute terror."  
  
Wearing amused smiles and releasing saidin, the two left the room. Mazrim watched them go. Despite what he said, he had no intention of going for a ride. He needed to check up on the Training Grounds, Logain was in charge until he healed. He was not about to let the bloody man take his place! For all he knew, Logain could be training his own little army!  
  
Still paused, with his foot halfway through the Gateway, Mazrim paused. Maybe he should take an escort. Logain might attack him. Or maybe he should walk. Logain would never dare to try attacking him with half the Black Tower looking on. Yes, that sounded nice. He would walk. Stepping out of the Gateway, he changed the flows so he was stepped into an empty storehouse. He closed the Gateway behind him.  
  
In a far corner, his eye caught a faint movement. Two figures, both human. At first he thought they were fighting, but then he saw where the hands were. Disgusted, he turned away. Groping each other like animals in the open! Did people have no shame?  
  
Then he felt the weaves of saidin. They were very faint, but they were there. And they were awkward. Probably a Soldier and his whore. A ward against eavesdropping. Very clumsy and very weak. What was the man hiding with that ward?  
  
Deftly spinning the weaves, he placed a small amount of saidin against the ward, listening very carefully. The woman was screaming for help. Pleading and crying, but the man just laughed and carried on with his work.  
  
Rape. Mazrim felt the pit of his stomach drop out. How low did the man sink? Murder was one thing, but rape was definitely another.  
  
He filled himself with as much saidin as he could hold, and then slammed the ward, destroying it. Fire and Air tore off the man's arms, and exploded his groin. With balefire, he formed the most powerful weave he knew, and destroyed the man. The woman lay weeping on the ground. But as far as balefire went, she would not get pregnant. She had not even been raped.  
  
Mazrim let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding. She was safe. He turned to go, but was stopped when the woman seized his boot. "I must see the Lord Dragon!" She gasped, her eyes wide and rolling. "I must!" 


	3. Trump Card

Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed! This chapter isn't R, so if you don't like R stuff, you can probably read this, just not in front of your parents......lol. Special thanks to Ilona for letting me use Lyndha! I will use her, just later on. Thanks a bunch! *hugs*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mazrim's first instinct was to kick the woman clinging to his boot. What a bother. But she was too pitiful to kick, and he might get his boot dirty......................it was already dirty. But that was beside the point; he just didn't want to kick her.  
  
His second instinct was to leave her there. But he couldn't. The bloody Dragon kept a very tight law on the Black Tower, and she would have to testify against the bloody Soldier, or Taim could be convicted of murder. He sighed with annoyance, considering, and then picked her up. Her body rolled limply in his arms. She muttered to herself, twitching and panting for breath. Her eyes fluttered, cleared, and then clouded and closed again. There was something familiar about her. Suddenly realization hit him. He had seen her before. She couldn't be.......She was. He laughed. This was excellent. Very, very excellent.  
  
He wove the weaves of Spirit, furrowing his brow as he tried the new pattern. Perfect. Now she was a bonded Gaidar. Bonded to him. Mazrim masked the bond. It would come in handy later on, but could prove awkward now. It was his secret trump card. He laughed again.  
  
Her dress was torn, her hair matted, and she looked terrible, but he knew her. Light, what a stroke of luck!  
  
As he heard footsteps approaching, he realized how much saidin he had been holding. It would have been like a beacon! Stupid, stupid, stupid things! But it was not the time or place to worry about that. In fact, he felt proud. Proud that his Asha'man were on guard. He had trained them well.  
  
He wove a gateway swiftly. Not to the sickroom. Mirishaile and the other Asha'man would feel him arriving. What would he look like, coming back with a half-dressed woman in his arms? To his private quarters. Yes, that would be nice.  
  
The slash appeared in midair, and he stepped through. The Gateway closed behind him. A warm, woody scent greeted him. He inhaled the clean scent of pine. His private quarters. They always smelled nice.  
  
The woman began to twitch. Mazrim glanced down at her. She needed a bath. And rest. And probably food. He was the only one around. He would have to do it. And close his eyes. He didn't think he could keep especially strong emotion hidden. And lust definitely falls under strong emotion. He hadn't had practice with bonds before. Do the worst bit first? Yes. The Bath. Get it over with.  
  
Gently removing her dress, he covered her with a towel and set her in the copper bathtub, heating the water with flows of Fire. He averted his eyes, and hastily poured soap in the water. The bubbles formed as he stirred it with flows of Water. A thick, foamy layer of soap bubbles covered her. Good.  
  
The dirt and blood matted to her face and body floated off. He cleaned the water with more flows of Water, and then heated it again with Fire. Pulling out a different type of soap, he awkwardly washed her hair. She would have to trust him too, and small things would definitely help her to trust him. Oh yes, she was his weapon.  
  
But for now, her hair was the most important thing. It was really dirty, and he cleaned it as best he could. Women were picky about these things. Why; he had no idea.  
  
The wound in his stomach ached and twinged, but he ignored it. He had no time or patience for weaklings, and he was no hypocrite. Pain was a part of him, anyways, and he could handle it.  
  
The Bath was finished. He had to get her out now. He turned his back, and using flows of Air, picked her out of the water and toweled her dry. He directed her towards his bed, and put her down on it, and tucked her in. He let out a slow breath.  
He hadn't done that for years. Channeling with your back turned was all but impossible, but he had taught himself well.  
  
He had to wait for her to wake up now. "I should inform the Lord Dragon." He muttered. Then he stopped. Light, he had sounded like an inferior! He tried again. "I could tell Rand."  
  
Yes. Much better. Mazrim resumed his pacing. He had to mention it, sooner or later. The Dragon was angry if he wasn't kept up to date. Not the Mazrim cared, but he preferred to let the child think he served him faithfully. One day his power would equal Rand's, and then there would be a change of the title Lord of Morning.  
  
The Saladean threw back his head and laughed. Oh yes, Mazrim Taim, Lord of Morning, the Dragon Reborn. That had a nice ring to it. And the woman asleep on his bed was his key to the Dragon's trust. He laughed until the sky darkened and thunder roiled, and long into the night. The wound in his stomach split and began bleeding, but he didn't notice. 


	4. Stilled Aes Sedai?

Thanks reviewers!!! Or reviewer........lolz!  
  
Ilona1: Wow thanks! *head swells* lol. I know my chapters are really short, they are in my other fic too, but I can't help myself.............there's like this need to get as many chapters up as soon as possible........lol! Yeah, you're right about Rand, I'll use that from now on...........*too lazy to reload chapters..........* Lyndha is coming in about four or five chapters, I just thought I'd ask you in advance......... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! WE WILL RULE THE TAIM SECTION OF WOT FF!!!!!!!!!! All: o_O Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
HAPPY EASTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Temaile sat bolt upright with a gasp. The sheets fell around her waist. She took in her surroundings with wide eyes.  
  
She was in a huge room, with pine walls and ceiling, and it had a sharp, cleansing scent. Paintings of flames and battles decorated the walls. It was a beautiful place, with an air of importance and pride. Temaile felt small and insignificant sitting in it.  
  
She looked to her left when she heard a small polite cough. A man was sitting in a chair at a tall desk made of black oak. She instantly knew he was a man of importance. Even if he didn't have the blue and gold Dragons twining down his sleeves in an imitation of the Lord Dragon, she would have guessed by the way he sat. Regal and noble, strait-backed and proud, he cut a commanding figure of impending darkness and strength. His dark fiery eyes watched her.  
  
Temaile suddenly felt very naked, the way his eyes looked into her soul. He raised his eyebrows, and looking down, Temaile realized with a deep blush, that she was naked! Hastily she yanked up the sheets.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, trying to ignore the smirk in his eyes.  
  
A small smile appeared on the man's lips. "I am Mazrim Taim. And you are............?"  
  
"Temaile."  
  
Taim looked at her, with that look in his eyes. "Moiraine Damodred, stilled Aes Sedai, you are a terrible liar."  
  
Lightning flashed as Moiraine fainted.  
  
Hmmmmmm. That was a short chapter wasn't it? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
